


Touchy Feely

by tsubasafan, Zelinxia



Series: And Until the End [11]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Parents & Children, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubasafan/pseuds/tsubasafan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelinxia/pseuds/Zelinxia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toshihiko watched his parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touchy Feely

**Author's Note:**

> Written by me and zelinxia. Takes place after From the Beginning.

When one was seven years old, it was natural to wake up as soon as the sunlight poured into the room.

That was the case for Toshihiko who had just woken up. Stretching his arms, he hastily got out of his sheets and went to greet his parents. He always made sure to do that. Soft thumping noise from the boy's feet echoed down the short distance towards his parents' bedroom. He paused and knocked once. When he didn't get an answer he opened the door and went inside.

His parents were still sleeping, with Fai practically clinging to Kurogane and draped over the taller man. Toshihiko crept closer to his parents, but stopped in his tracks when he heard slight movements. It was Kurogane who was muttering something out loud in his sleep. His broad hand swept through Fai's hair and the boy swore he heard his Chichiue going "Mmmm…Fai…"

In response, Fai, still asleep, nuzzled against the other's clothed chest. With that Kurogane wrapped an arm around the other's slender back.

Toshihiko blushed. His parents were always doing embarrassing things when they thought no one was around and sometimes even when they were aware. "Otou-san! Chichiue!"

"Wh-what?" Kurogane grunted and woke up, completely startled. In the process his arms got even more tangled in the sheet, leaving him and Fai trapped.

Fai groaned in complaint as he too woke up, albeit slower than Kurogane had. When he looked around and spotted Toshihiko he smiled. Granted, he wished that his son would sometimes wait another hour or two before he decided to get them. "Good morning, Toshi. Did you come to wake us up?"

Toshihiko, flushing madly, could only bow and nod his head fervently. Fai pushed himself up and off of Kurogane and sat up. Stretching, the blond yawned before he reached over to grab a hair tie. "Why are you blushing so much for? You're beginning to look like Kuro-daddy."

"Be-because…" Toshihiko was tripping on his words.

"Ne, come here to Fai-mommy~!" Fai smiled brightly as he laughed and held his arms out to the boy. It was getting a little too easy to make his son blush these days.

The boy relented and made his way over to Fai. He plopped down by Fai's side and let the blond wrap his arms around him.

"Toshi's so cute~. Though he looks more and more like Kuro-wankoro every year." Fai sighed half-heartedly as he hugged his son. He was still tired, but he managed to stay awake as he teased Toshihiko. "Kuro-san, we should have more babies."

"Mo-more babies?" Kurogane spluttered. It was no surprise who Toshihiko inherited his bashfulness from. "Not too soon!" he insisted.

"But Toshi's already nearly grown." Fai looked over to Kurogane and pouted, trying to persuade the other. "And Kuro-tan's not getting any younger."

Toshihiko looked up into his Chichiue's eyes with a pleading pout. "Oh, please, Chichiue? I get lonely and a brother or sister'd be nice."

"See? Maybe two babies? That would be fun and it's like a two-for-one deal," Fai said as he held up two fingers for emphasis. "I'll owe Kuro-chan if he agrees."

Kurogane rolled his eyes but nonetheless he ruffled Toshihiko's hair the same time he messaged Fai's blonde locks. "We'll think about it," he assured the boy. "But next time, do knock."

"I did!" Toshihiko huffed and glared up at his father.

"Maybe not wake us up by yelling then?" Fai suggested with a smile, but their son continued to blush at his parent's actions.

"But then how will I wake you up?" Toshihiko asked, stumped at such a silly suggestion.

"Maybe you can wake us up like how we wake you up from your naps?" Fai offered before he picked up the boy to put him in between himself and Kurogane.

Throwing his legs over the edge of the bed, the blond got up and walked over towards the large closet from across the room. "Since we're up, we should go and get ready for the day."

"Yeah," Kurogane assented. He got up as well and joined Fai at their closet.

xXx

"Hyuu~! Kuro-sama looks so tough," was what met Toshihiko's ears as he ran towards the open doorway that led out to one of the smaller training areas where he knew his father was waiting on him for their lessons. He heard a grunt from his father as Kurogane swung his bokkun.

"Oh yeah, I'll show you tough."

"Kuro-chan's not as fast as he used to be~" Fai teased and when Toshihiko looked outside he saw his father dodged the swing and moved behind Kurogane to hug the taller father. "Have to work on your warm-ups so you don't lose any more flexibility and speed."

"Tch, need to work on my speed, you say?" Kurogane retorted. He simply lifted Fai's arms off of him, turned around, and planted a rough kiss on his lord-consort's lips.

Toshihiko flushed scarlet as he watched his parents hugging and kissing each other. He never understood why they had to be so affectionate all the time, especially around him.

Kurogane withdrew from their intense kissing session. "Sorry, but the boy should be here any minute."

Fai pouted good naturedly, but released Kurogane from his hold. He smiled wider however when he turned his head and spotted their son peeking at him. "Our boy's punctual unlike some people." He laughed as Toshihiko blushed even more.

"Shi…" Kurogane flustered at the realization that their son caught him rough playing with Fai. "Boy!" he said, trying to keep his voice steady. "That was just part of my training regimen."

Fai turned and smirked at that before he walked towards their son to leave them.

"No it's not! Otou-san doesn't train!" the boy argued, still flustered from seeing his parents acting so lovey-dovey with each other.

"That's not true. I train with Kuro-papa, just not when Toshi's around," the blond said with a pout before he patted his son's head and left them.

Toshihiko didn't really believe him as he was usually always with one of his parents. Instead, he stepped outside and got ready for his lessons.

xXx

After another successful training session with Kurogane, Toshihiko was allowed to follow his parents to the marketplace. They usually went together, more or less so Fai could get Kurogane to carry everything. Toshihiko looked around excitedly at the busy street they turned into. Stalls of food lined the street with large crowds of people everywhere. He had been given a few coins before they had left in case he wanted something. Well, he thought with a smug grin, now that they were in full faced public, there was no way his fathers would do anything embarrassing. Kurogane would never allow that in a crowd like this.

Though he did catch his parents walking close together, occasionally brushing shoulders as Fai bartered with a vendor here and there.

Toshihiko huffed and knew he needed to hatch a plan, pronto, to prevent his parents from getting more touchy feely beyond his seven-year old comfort zone. And as anybody knew, seven-year olds had very low tolerance for affectionate displays. "Otou-san, I want to show you something!"

Fai looked at him with wide eyes as he turned from looking over some fruit. "What is it, Toshi?

"Um…" Quick, he needed to find a good place to veer him away from Kurogane. "Over there!" He was pointing randomly at some vendor far down the street.

"What about it?" he asked curiously, trying to see exactly where his son was pointing to.

"Well, I think it's um…something you would love to see! But it's a surprise," he added. He had no idea what was at that vendor, but still he started tugging on Fai's arm. "You stay here, Chichiue!" he bossed his other father.

"Hey now," Kurogane said in a warning tone.

"We'll be back shortly," Fai replied with a chuckle as he let himself be led over toward the other side of the street. "Now, show me whatever it was."

"Right!" Up until then, even Toshihiko didn't know what it had but whatever it was couldn't be that bad he supposed. But when they finally reached the vendor, he realized what it was selling.

Furisodes.

The stall was shaded and well-kept to keep the clothes from getting dirty out in the air. Fai looked over them before looking down at his son with a smile and tried not to laugh. "Why would you think I like these?"

He did not expect clothing at all, especially furisodes. So he quickly came up with an excuse for an answer. "Because I thought Chichiue would like them to feel them, too," he said in his best convincing tone.

Fai looked away and covered his mouth to keep his laughter in check. After he had  
finally calmed himself enough to where he could speak, Fai turned back to his son. "I suppose Kuro-papa does like them, but he doesn't wear them."

"So Otou-san doesn't wear them either then?" he asked.

"I do. Just not often. Perhaps I should get one? Kuro-tan would like it," he teased with a chuckle.

"How would I know?" Toshihiko retorted. He was feeling uncomfortable now.

Fai laughed and pinched his son's cheeks. "Toshi's such a cutie~!" The blond pulled away then and turned to the seller, buying a bright red furisode.

Toshihiko grunted in annoyance. Even though it ended in Fai buying one, he was still able to split his parents apart. His grandfather would be proud of him.

"Here, why don't you buy us some candy?" Fai suggested as he held out a few small coins for the boy. He held his new furisode, wrapped in parchment and string, thinking he could show Kurogane.

"Okay!" Toshihiko eagerly accepted the coins and dashed off to find a place to buy some sweets. Eating candy with Fai always meant great bonding time.

Fai watched Toshihiko dart into the small candy shop, so he left to go back to Kurogane. He smiled when he walked up to the other man. "Kuro-san, you should see what our son suggested that both of us would like."

"What is it?" Kurogane asked, ready to be amused by something their young son had thought they would like, like a toy.

"It's something he said I'd love and that you might like the feel of," Fai replied, trying not to burst out laughing in the street. He held up the parcel in one hand and untied it so Kurogane could see.

Kurogane saw fabric and it was vividly red. "So…nothing extra special- oh…" He noticed the unusually long sleeves flowing. "I see," he remarked with a predatory grin.

"I wonder why he would suggest such a thing," Fai smirked as he folded the fabric and paper back up properly.

Kurogane frowned. "I hope the kid didn't hear anything he isn't supposed to." He shot an accusatory glare at Fai, who was more prone to talk really loudly about their bedroom tales than he ought to.

"Why are you looking at me like that? You're the one that's always yelling everywhere we go, so if he's heard anything – which I don't think he did – it was from you," Fai pointed out as he put the wrapped furisode in the basket he had Kurogane carrying.

"Oh for gods sake, just keep it hush before the boy comes back," Kurogane hissed, placing his hand over Fai's the same moment Toshihiko turned a corner armed with candy.

"Fine, have it your way, Kuro-kun," Fai teased with a smile as their son spotted him.

Toshihiko was so flustered that he nearly dropped all of the candy onto the ground. But miraculously none of them tumbled out of his hands. How on earth did he let this happen?

xXx

A couple hours later, Toshihiko was on his way towards the dining hall. He hadn't seen his parents since shortly after they had arrived back home. He had spent time with his grandfather and worked on his other lessons. After supper, he knew that his day would be over shortly as he usually went to sleep an hour or two after the meal. Therefore the evening meal was a good opportunity for him to have one last bonding time with both of his fathers before bed time. He entered the dining hall where both of them happily greeted them. His grandparents too greeted him as he sat down. Mealtimes were some of the best times of the day for him as he got to be with his entire family as they were all usually busy.

"Hope you didn't fill up on candy today," Toriho said. His grandfather ruffled his hair as he laughed.

"I wanted to, but Otou-san told me not to eat too much or else I'll be full," Toshihiko responded.

"Good, don't want a stomach ache and not be able to do anything tomorrow," he responded with a grin as they all began to eat.

What a rough day today was, Toshihiko thought as he picked at his food. He knew his parents had a habit of being affectionate when they thought no one was looking, but not that much! There were already three instances today and that was a foul. Well, at least that since both of his grandparents were present, nothing could happen.

Fai took his food and began picking out pieces he didn't like and moved them to Kurogane's plate instead. "Hey, that's not fair," Toshihiko said with a pout. "I thought we're s'posed to eat everything on our plate."

"You are because you're still growing," Fai countered with a smile.

Drat, he had a point. "Oh, poo." All of the adults chuckled as he resumed eating.

"Besides, your father likes them." The blond grinned as Kurogane ate.

Toshihiko shrugged. "I'm not surprised. Chichiue always like what Otou-san has to offer."

All of a sudden, Kurogane started choking on his food and Fai patted his back to help him cough. The boy had no idea why his father suddenly swallowed his food too fast.

Fai and his grandparents stared blankly at him for a moment. "…Where did you learn to say something like that?" Fai asked as he continued patting Kurogane's back.

"What?" Toshihiko yelled in defense. "I'm talking about food and promises of going on walks, that's all! Nothing wrong with that, is it?"

"There's nothing wrong with it. You should just say that instead so people can understand you."

His grandparents looked at each other and smiled knowingly. "Your Otou-san's right," Tsumebe said then.

"…What's wrong with the other one, then?" Toshihiko asked with suspicion.

"Nothing." Fai waved his hand in dismissal.

"That's what everyone says," he huffed.

"You'll understand when you're older," Toriho countered.

"Alright, Ojii-san," he said with a sigh. Really, it must be something horrible if Kurogane reacted that way.

They ate in relative peace. Fai kept putting and taking things from Kurogane's plate as he always did. When at last the meal was done and the servants took away the dishes, Toshihiko yawned loudly.

"Too early to be sleepy," he complained.

"You've had a busy day," Fai replied as he ran a hand through the boy's dark blonde hair. Wrong. Toshihiko had a traumatizing day. "Want me to take you to bed then?"

"Yes please," he said.

Getting up, Fai picked up Toshihiko just like he always did when the boy was tired and ready for sleep. "Then let's get you to bed so you can be up bright and early."

"Okay," he acquiesced, nodding off. "Is Chichiue coming too?"

"Want him to?" Fai asked as Toshihiko wrapped his arms around his neck.

Even though his parents really spoiled today a lot, he still wanted the other to come. "Uh huh."

"Alright, I'm coming," Kurogane said.

Fai excused them and his grandparents told Toshihiko good night before he was carried out and away towards his room. "You know he has to have Kuro-puppy tell him a story."

"Yay!" he squealed. "Tell me a good one, Chichiue."

Fai winced at his son being so loud, but took it in stride. He stepped into the boy's bedroom, side stepping papers and toys scattered about and laid him down. Standing back up, he went to close the boy's window to block out any light. The boy went to quickly change into his set of sleeping clothing. With the help of Kurogane, his futon was arranged and he slipped into the comfort of his sheet. He placed his hands in his laps patiently and eyed Kurogane, waiting to hear another bedtime story.

"Now what should we hear tonight?" Kurogane mused, flipping through a tattered book of bedtime stories that he kept from his boyhood.

"Ne, you should tell one about you or us. Maybe the one where I sent that wave after you and washed you into the lake?" Fai suggested as he turned and leaned against a wall

"You were owned by waves, Chichiue?" Toshihiko asked, bewildered.

"Tch, of course not," Kurogane reassured his son while rolling his eyes at Fai.

"That was far off from when he came back from his ninja training at the capital too." Fai smiled at the memory. "And besides, you know I have strong magic."

Kurogane promptly ignored his lord-consort's teasing and settled down. "I have a good one, boy. Ever wanted to hear about the tales of your father and me fighting together?"

"Yes! Otou-san and you don't tell a lot of them!" Toshihiko looked up in excitement.

"Calm down, boy," Kurogane said.

Toshihiko did as told. And so Kurogane started sharing the tale of that one evening that he and Fai faced oni that proved difficult. Fai remembered every fight they ever had been in together and hoped that as Kurogane continued he wouldn't give their son nightmares.

"But just when we thought the last one was done for good, it suddenly came back alive!"

Kurogane may not seem like a jubilant person like when he was a boy, but he was still able to express that when he relived tales to his son. Toshihiko stared with rapt attention. He knew Kurogane went into battles on occasion and when it was necessary even Fai went with him to help. But to hear stories of facing large oni, as there were barely any that got through the barriers, was a shock.

"Your father was startled at first, but he calmly picked up his bow and started shooting arrows. That left me to save the village by releasing the Suwa's Family's deadliest technique," Kurogane continued.

Toshihiko's eyes widened. "You mean the Hama-ryuu-ou-jin technique?"

Kurogane smirked. "Yes, that one. And with that we were able to save the village."

"Yay!" Toshihiko clapped his hands at the end of the story.

"I think it's time for Toshi to sleep now." Fai smiled as he walked towards them. At least Kurogane had the sense not to tell the whole truth.

"Yeah, we'll leave you then," Kurogane told the boy.

Toshihiko nodded and nestled down in his futon underneath his sheets. "Good night, Chichiue, Otou-san."

Fai bent down and planted a quick kiss on the boy's forehead before he stood back up. Grabbing onto Kurogane's hand, he pulled him out of the room. "Good night, Toshi."

"Night, kid," Kurogane said with a smile as he and Fai left the room hand in hand.

Toshihiko made a face, for he had wished they did not leave him holding hands. Great, those were the last things he saw before he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Bonus Part

Closing the door behind them, the couple walked down the hallway and towards their room.

"Since it's still early, maybe I should try on my new clothes…What do you think, Kuro-rinta?"

"Shhh!" the other hissed. He scanned the hallway as usual. "Do you even have to ask?"

"It was rhetorical anyways," Fai chided as he hooked his arm with Kurogane's. "And it wasn't like I was yelling or said something that anyone could take the wrong way, Kuro-prude."

Kurogane rolled his eyes but nevertheless they both scurried off to their room rather quickly. With the door locked, Fai laughed as he grabbed the still wrapped-up furisode. "Go sit somewhere while I change." He shooed off Kurogane and went behind a large screen to undress.

Kurogane swore at Fai when his beloved added "now, be a good boy like Toshi waiting for his daddy to offer something good!" and with that he sat down at the corner of their room, still facing the screen. The clothes the blond had been wearing were then draped over the screen, and after the sounds of rustling paper and fabric, Fai stepped out and into Kurogane's view. He smiled lazily, eyes narrowed as he stood in front of his lover, draped in crimson fabric with a large black crescent moon on the obi and on one side of the fabric.

Kurogane smirked in glee and let himself eye his lover in his new furisode, and he even thought that red didn't look too bad on Fai. "You know the drill."

"Of course. Can't have anyone hearing Kuro-min." Fai smiled as he lifted a hand and wrote a few letters into the air.

"When would you ever admit it's you?" Kurogane sharply retorted. As soon as Fai finished the spell, he seized his chance and kissed Fai hungrily. This time, there was no way Toshihiko would know.

"Never," he said after he had to break away from their kiss for air. "You're just far too shy to admit it." Smiling, Fai wrapped his arms around the other.

"Tch, you're too stubborn. So shut up," he snarled into the other ears once again.

Fai hummed in amusement, letting Kurogane have his way for now. He would get back at him later and after all he did need to convince Kurogane to agree to another child or two.


End file.
